Different types of such devices are earlier known. One embodiment of such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,129,038. According to this, the hole in an inner race ring of a rolling bearing and the outer side of a clamping sleeve are provided with cooperating threads. A thread flank on each thread forms a small angle with the axis of the thread. The bearing ring and the sleeve can be turned in relation to each other thus that the sleeve is screwed in against an end stop at one end of the bearing ring. At continued rotation the thread flanks will enter at a small angle up on each other, whereby the sleeve is exerted to a radial, inwardly directed pressure thus that it is clamped against a shaft enclosed by itself at the same time as the bearing ring is clamped against the sleeve. The bearing ring is thereby arrested relative to the shaft. Dismounting can be effected in that the bearing ring is turned in the opposite direction upon the sleeve, whereby the pressure upon the thread flanks ceases.
At this type of tightening, the end stop, which is constituted by a radially extending flange, is subjected to large axial forces. These can be so big that the flange is pressed loose from the element to which it is connected, whereby the device is destroyed. The part of said element supporting the flange will not take part in the radial clamping, whereby the entire axial extension of the device is never fully utilized for clamping.